


Tails it is

by Augenblickgotter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Not Oblivious (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Come Swallowing, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Lying (Good Omens), Crowley is Whipped (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Rough Kissing, Shakespeare Quotations, Strip Tease, Stripping, coin toss, slight domming, thebottomsupzine, thebottomsupzines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter
Summary: What if Crowley's coin that he tosses for deciding Arrangements was rigged this whole time?Better yet, what if Aziraphale caught on and turned the whole thing on its head, or tails?From the Crowley edition of 'The Bottoms up Zine'!
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92
Collections: TheBottomsUpZineArtandWritingCollection





	Tails it is

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fantastic double 'Bottoms Up Zines'. This was for the Bottom Crowley edition. ;) The thrill was trying to create something sexual AND funny at 1k words! So yes, super simple. Use your imagination.
> 
> This piece [was paired with scintillating art](https://www.instagram.com/p/CAgFBe_FCZx/) by the artist [Prince Nephy.](https://www.instagram.com/princenephy/?hl=en)
> 
> THIS version is the barely longer PDF version, versus the 1K shortened version in zine. A few more sentences and descriptions are spruced back up.
> 
>   
> Thanks to the amazing beans that made these zines possible and fun!  
> Thanks to [Astral Gravy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/works) for the beta'ing!

Crowley regretted goading Aziraphale to hone his magic tricks.

Because the bastard actually did. 

He now excelled at teasing Crowley with things he pilfered from his pockets seamlessly all week. And it was impressive after Crowley shrugged off the first few heists. When Aziraphale proudly handed back Crowley's wristwatch, the Demon made a mental note to try and monitor his pick-pocketing better. Too bad he missed that note.

In his bedroom, after a night on the town, Crowley was quite ready to toss his coin and call the evening's activities. _HIS_ coin was tails on either side and had been for years. What harm was it to those Arrangements? None to Crowley. Until the moment Crowley sat on the bed edge and fumbled drunkenly in his pocket for it. 

"Huh? I swear I left it..."

Aziraphale was still standing on the other side of the room, finishing his drink, and noticed Crowley's fossicking.

"Oh, _that_ ," Aziraphale remembered, pulling the coin out of his own pocket. Crowley laughed and tried to look impressed, knowing he was caught.

"Oh, that is my _other_ coin that I..."

"I **know** what it is," Aziraphale pinned. "Shame that you took advantage of my trust after all these years."

The Angel knotted his brows.

"I didn't!" Crowley keened, reeling that the night (and maybe part of the relationship) was about to crash down.

Aziraphale smirked at the moment, though. 

"Well, maybe you just used it to get out of things you didn't want to do?" 

Crowley procured a sheepish grimace. "Yeah, that might be a better way of phrasing it. Yeah." 

"And... INTO things you might like to do? Hmmm?"

"Uhhh, well, if it involved you, ha! Can you blame me?"

Crowley gave the most saccharine smile he could muster.

Aziraphale mirrored back a diabolical grin, holding the coin aloft.

"Edinburgh," he cornered, "Worst ride I ever had." 

Crowley cringed. 

"So cold. Rained the whole way. The horse was colicky." 

Crowley rocked back and forth a little and sucked on his lips with no response.

Aziraphale thumbed the coin and masterfully flipped it. 

"So, why don't I do the toss as many times as I feel would compensate?" he suggested lightly.

Crowley rolled his head back, gnarring.

"Fine. Fair enough. Remember, you got Shakespeare out of that."

Aziraphale raised a brow sinfully, slowly striding forward. 

"I think," he growled at a whisper, "I'm about to get Shakespeare out of you. Tails!"

He flipped and caught the coin with a flourish, acting mock surprised as he slapped it down. "Tails it is! Boots off, please." 

Crowley did the action. 

Aziraphale flipped it again with glee. "Encore! The jacket and shirt. And the neck-tie too." 

Off they came—another toss.

Crowley leaned back on the bed on his hands. 

"Tails says?" he teased.

Aziraphale still stood before Crowley, holding the coin on his wrist, slowly leaning in. He was smug as could be and bent closer. Instead of a warmup kiss that Crowley expected, Aziraphale licked up Crowley's nose, deftly bit on the center bridge of Crowley's glasses and slid them off. 

"Hey, hey! Careful with those, Angel!"

Aziraphale pocketed them and tossed again, arching his brows like he couldn't believe his streak of luck. 

"Tails! Now," he purred, leaning closer, twisting his head to kiss Crowley deeply. The Demon remained pitched back, taking the full-throated pleasure. Aziraphale descended more, his free hand pressing Crowley's stomach with a soothing kneading motion that set any butterflies in it into a full-blown flapping furor.

Aziraphale yanked away, and Crowley frowned.

"Remove my tie, please. No hands."

Crowley smirked as his nimble tongue danced around the collar line. He found the edge of the narrow fabric and bit down. With deliberately leisure, he sank back, putting his arms up behind his head. Both smirked as Crowley lounged on the bed, the strip of cloth between his teeth. 

"Goo' ennof?" he asked, reclined with the tartan fabric still in a bite.

Aziraphale breathed roughly, taking in the lean body. 

"It would be better if... _flip,_... you removed your belt and trousers."

Crowley acquiesced. 

"Wha' doff tails say?" Crowley sighed (tie still in teeth), drifting back again.

"Tails says-," Aziraphale said, unbuttoning the top button on his shirt and rolling up his sleeves, "-hold still."

The motion at which Aziraphale's hands grappled, loosened, and yanked Crowley's trousers down to his knees made the Demon twitch. 

"I said hold still," Aziraphale chided, inclining for another kiss. 

"And," he injected, breaking off the kiss suddenly, "It appears my hands will be busy. So, I'll just hold on to your coin and call tails as I feel."

Crowley leered.

"Just, give me my coin back when we are done, M'kay?"

Aziraphale looked shrewd. 

"Well, I'll have to toss to find out if we are done or not at some point, won't I?"

He gently hooked Crowley's shoulders and pressed him back, spidering his fingers down under his arms over his ribs. Crowley whined as he shimmied his jeans off his feet, the back and forth wiggle of his legs making the ideal prelude to a grinding motion. Aziraphale still looked catty, scanning him up and down. 

"That's the right idea, but..." Still holding his sides, he leaned his full weight against the Demon for a long kiss. Crowley began rutting his thickening cock against the trousers in front of him suggestively as he felt his wrists being pulled up to his chest and bound.

"Hey!" he chuckled in feeble protest as the bowtie secured them. "Really?" 

"Tails says really," Aziraphale assured, undoing the front of his own trousers. "Tails also says put your mouth to good use." 

Crowley smirked as Aziraphale straddled up higher on his body, his cock mostly erect and waiting. He mouthed it lazily for an instant, making lascivious eye contact as his tongue circled around and under the tip. Aziraphale looked frenzied but still triumphant. 

"Get to it. Tails says I can just leave you..." 

Crowley lunged up with a growl as Aziraphale's hands cradled the back of his head. His eyes closed as he rocked his head back dreamily while Crowley worked every motion his tongue had ever moved. Aziraphale was making a throaty hum, and Crowley growled deep in his gullet, making Azirphale moan louder.

Crowley was otherwordly smashed off the emotion and pre-come until he was yanked away.

"Aww, now what is it, tails?"

"Tails," the Angel huffed, "Says, turn over."

"My hands..." 

"Tails says that's your problem. Turn over."

Crowley spun over and was re-straddled. He swiftly felt a hand on his leaking cock and gratefully bucked up on his knees to meet another hand stroking along his back. 

"Oh, Satan, please," Crowley hissed.

"Tails asks 'ready'?" Aziraphale whispered.

"Tails says 'go,'" Crowley buzzed. 

The slow stroking on his length made Crowley start to oscillate, and he felt movement sliding in behind him. The insertion was achingly gradual with each sway, which made it effortless. Aziraphale bottomed speedily as Crowley flung his head back, panting with each push.

"Good?" The Angel checked, not stopping the motion on both sides. 

"TAILS YES!" Crowley rasped, closing his eyes, chest arching up. Aziraphale powerfully held across Crowley's front with one arm, the other hand expediting his cock. Crowley seemed heatedly enfolded all over and came abruptly. He felt the expert hand milk him out gingerly and felt like his body was melting. The hand removed it's grip and slapped wetly up against his cheek. Crowley slung his tongue over to noisily lap the viscous fingers that caressed across his mouth

"Tails-" Aziraphale hissed, "-says I shall have a taste." The hand grappled his chin, yanking their faces together for a deep kiss. The thrusting from behind didn't cease. 

Aziraphale stuck upward and came with a feral snarl, drinking the shriek that tore up Crowley's throat. 

The Demon went limp but felt himself being rolled on his back and cradled against the threadbare vest as the Angel's heaving body rocked back and forth a little. A hand began tenderly running through his sweaty hair made him feel even more cherished.

His bound hands la atop his boney chest, which rose and fell while his mouth hung open. He heard a loving sigh from above.

Aziraphale leaned down, rubbing noses before kissing. 

"Tails asks how you are, dear?"

"Honestly, it wasn't too bad to be hoisted on my own petard this time."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, really super simple porn with funny feels. Nothing new under the sun. ;)


End file.
